The present invention relates to a novel wind power generator.
Prior devices for using the wind as a source of power have centered on the principle of turning a wheel by the use of sails radiating from a vertical axis. The earliest known wind mills were constructed in Persia. These Persian wind mills were of the horizontal type with sails radiating from a vertical axis enclosed by building having an inlet and outlet for the wind. The vertical wind mill was fashioned on the Roman water mill and was first used in Europe in the twelfth century. Since that time various improvements have been made in the area of feathering, gearing, and governing. The use of wind mills has declined steadily with the development of the internal combustion engine and the efficient distribution of electrical power from all sources.
Recently, new interest has been sparked in wind power generation with the world wide shortage of fossil fuels. The basic windmill idea has not been improved on substantially and remains a relatively inefficient way to generate power.